What Changes Bring
by Winter Blaze
Summary: (Continuation...Angel without A prayer) A love that will never be forgotton, but what happens if your one true love comes back to be your sister's White lighter? Would you stay with the one you now love or go back to the one you were meant to be with?
1. Default Chapter

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Characters. Just my own and this disclaimer is for every chapter after this as well.

Summary: A love that will never be forgotten, but what happens if your one true love comes back as your sister's White lighter? Would you stay with the man you now love or go back to the one you were meant to be with?

Prologue

Lana Turner had just turned twenty-six years old. She knew she had to go to work today, but the man she was living with had just taken all the hot water and was coming out of their bathroom.

A tanned man with a towel wrapped around his waist looked at Lana with affection in his grey eyes. He brushed some of his dark brown hair out of his eyes and sat on the bed next to Lana.

"Lana, can't you just call into work just for this one day? It is your twenty–sixth birthday after all." Lana closed her eyes and breathed in the sent of zest soap. She knew she had to answer him. After all they have been together for six years. She opened her eyes and said, "I don't know if I can. You know I haven't missed work in six years, Bobby."

Silence had taken over and then Bobby said, "You can also work from home. You have before because of your family emergencies. Please work from home today, please."

Lana knew Bobby had something planned because usually he never asked her to stay and work at home, but she also knew that family emergencies could happen at any time. "Fine, I will call my mom and tell her that I have to work here today. Bobby you have to let me work first and then we can go do whatever you have planned for me today." "I promise, and I love you."

Bobby kissed her on the forehead and then started to get dressed. After he finished getting dressed in denim jeans and a plain t-shirt he handed Lana the cordless telephone. "I'm going downstairs to make breakfast. Don't forget to call Phoebe."

Lana watched Bobby walk out of the bedroom and then the door was shut. She knew she had to call her mother, but she also wanted to get dressed. She put the phone on the nightstand and pulled back the white sheets she was in.

She got dressed, made the bed, and then sat down to call her mom. She still couldn't believe she had been working for her mom for six years. Phoebe's old boss, Elise had quiet and Phoebe had gotten the job; of course she did have to have an interview.

"Mom, I need to work from home today. I just figured I would let you know. Love you and bye." Lana hit the end button and just looked at the phone and then thought to herself, 'That was weird. I got her voice box.' She got up and put the phone back on the charger and shimmered to the bottom of the stairs.

She was surprised to see it so dark in the living room. "Bobby, did you forget to pay the electric bill?" When no reply came back she said, "Bobby are you in here? You better have not gone invisible on me!"

She felt hands cover her eyes. "What would you do if I did?" and then Bobby removed his hands and Lana opened her eyes to see that the lights where back on and that her aunt's, uncle, sister, and her parents where all there. "HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" everyone shouted.

She turned to Bobby and said, "I'll get you back for this next month. Just remember you'll be twenty-eight." and then gave him a quick kiss then turned back to her family and said, "Where are my presents!" at this everyone started to laugh and then Lana sat down on the couch while her family sat around her.


	2. what changes bring

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Summary: A love that will never be forgotten, but what happens if your one true love comes back as your sister's White lighter? Would you stay with the man you now love or go back to the one you were meant to be with?

Chapter 2: What changes bring

Lana had received: from our parents a photo album, our aunts a necklace, and from her boyfriend a birthday card, I guess the real surprise by him came later tonight, and I gave her a volume of books by Edgar Allen Poe.

I watched my sister place all of her presents to one side and then she turned to all of us and said, "Thank you." and then we all went into the kitchen to eat breakfast that Aunt Piper had already brought over in dishes.

When we all finished eating I offered to do the dishes and when I finished washing them and drying them I went into the living room where everyone else was. I told them that I had to go use the bathroom, and then I left towards the bathroom.

I didn't really have to go but I needed to get away. Lana and I had gotten along ever since she returned those nine years ago, but she's only been working for mom for six years. Which is great but I just can't help but feel as if they favor her more.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and I couldn't see anything wrong with me. I look like Lana well omit the curly hair and that she was taller, older, and had a good boyfriend who knew our family secret and it helped that he was a witch himself. I just feel a little jealous, but it'll pass it always does.

As I was about to leave blue and white orbs formed into someone I recognized but didn't remember who he was. "Who are you?" I didn't wait for him to answer I formed an energy ball in my left hand and asked once again who he was, but he just looked at me.

I was fixing to throw my energy ball at him when he said, "I'm your white lighter." I just looked at him. I am only thirteen years old I shouldn't need a white lighter. Lana didn't have one and even when she came back home she still didn't have one so why one for me now? "You look familiar to me. Have I seen you before?" I looked at him again: he has brown hair, green eyes; he's tanned, and tall. "My name is Hunter. I used to..."

As soon as he said his name I remembered who he was and what he was to my sister. "How did you become my white lighter and more importantly why do I have a white lighter?"

He couldn't answer me because we had both heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. I guess I was in here a little longer than I meant to be. "Isabella, are you alright in there?" "I'm fine, Lana. I was just coming out."

Hunter moved out of my way so I could open the door. I opened it and saw Lana standing there looking at me with concern in her eyes. "We have to have a family meeting, now." I walked passed her and we walked into the living room together.

"Isabella are you alright?" asked my mom. "Yea, I'm fine. Uncle Leo, why do I have a white lighter?" Everyone just stared at me like I was joking, but I wasn't. Uncle Leo knew what I was talking about, but everyone else didn't. "You may want to sit down, Isabella." I sat down, so he would tell me faster.

"You and Lana are the next charmed ones, but **you** are a lot more special than any one of us had realized. When you were born there was a prophecy and it said; _the one born last will be pulled in both directions once her powers come in rapid waves. The last born will fill the watchful eyes of her protector and..."_ "Why did you stop?" "I don't remember the rest. I think you have a new power. Did you really what to hear the rest of the prophecy?" "Yes and no. Why?" "You have mind control. I take it you've meet your white lighter all ready?" "Yes."

At this everyone saw blue and white orbs form next to me and I knew it was Hunter. "Hi, everyone, I'm Isabella's white lighter." "Hunter!" and then I saw my sister faint. I didn't think about what changes could bring until just now.


	3. Prophecy and Questions

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Summary: A love that will never be forgotten, but what happens if your one true love comes back as your sister's White lighter? Would you stay with the man you now love or go back to the one you were meant to be with?

Chapter 3: Prophecy and Questions

I woke up feeling the different texture of the couch then on my own bed. I opened my eyes and saw my family sitting around me and Bobby waiting by my side. I looked at my mom and then said, "Mom, I saw Hunter before I passed out was it real?" She just looked at me and I could tell she was trying not to laugh and she replied with, "Yes it's real." and then the laughter she held in had finally escaped her. I looked around me once more but I didn't see Hunter.

"What is so funny, Phoebe?" "Cole, you should have seen her expression on her face when she woke up it was funny." I just ignored my parents and sat up. "Lana, are you feeling better?" "I'm fine, Bobby."

"Isabella, why is Hunter here?" I figured she might have cast a spell for me to see him.She would probably think that I thought that. "Don't worry I didn't do that again, but he is here because he is my white lighter." Surprise and confusion must have been shown on my face because Isabella said, "It's true, but he had to go back up to the Elders."

"I hear them calling me as well. I better go." and then Leo orbed out. "Does any one know why Isabella needs a white lighter?" "All we know from Uncle Leo is that there was this prophecy when I was born and he said I'm more powerful then anyone had expected me to be. He told us all this before you passed out. Did you forget?"

I just nodded my head and then sat back down on the couch next to Bobby. We all waited for Leo to get back and for Hunter as well. We waited a whole hour for both of them to get back and neither looked very happy.

"What happened?" asked Piper. "They gave us the rest of the prophecy and I won't repeat it, so don't ask." I wanted to know so I asked, "Why not?" They turned to me and I could see that Leo thought the rest of the prophecy was pretty bad and Hunter looked torn about even being here. "I know it's not set in stone and things can change, but I fully think that this one is not going to be changed."

I know everyone else wanted to know and I know it wasn't my place to ask to hear it but if Isabella didn't ask I was going to. "I want to hear it and I think I have a right to know." "Are you sure, Isabella?" "I'm sure Uncle Leo."

I saw Hunter come and sit next to me. On my right I had my first love; Hunter and on my left I had Bobby who I love now. I shouldn't be thinking about them right now. "You all know what little bit I told you about the prophecy, so here is the rest. _Choose the side you truly seek but be careful dangers at every turn. Protector of you will split the bond you share and will choose his heart where lovers dwell."_

We weren't expecting for Leo to stop talking and Hunter to start. _"Fruit of two will be one in the years to come. A world changed by what you seeked, but things aren't always what they seem to be. Fruit of two will be one and bring the worlds as one."_

Everyone was silent. Not one word uttered. What did it all mean? I guess I would have to write all of it down later. "Why did you finish the rest of the prophecy, Hunter?" Everyone turned to look at Bobby and then we all waited to hear Hunter's reply. "I just did. Do you have a problem with that?" "No. I just want to know how you know Lana." Hunter looked at me and then said, "She should tell you not me." He was right I should have told Bobby along time ago, but I didn't want to bring up my past. "I'm asking you not her." "We used to go out and I died." That's all he was going to say! Did I mean nothing to him! "If you want to know more, then you can ask Lana."

Hunter turned towards the kitchen, while everyone else staid where they where either sitting or standing. I'm glad we heard the rest of the prophecy but I wasn't expecting the questions that where just asked.

Authors Note: I won't be able to update for the rest of the day b/c I'll be gone but when I get back or maybe tomorrow I try to update again on this and my LM story.

Responses:

Meg- Thanks for reviewing!

Druid of the moon- Thanks for reviewing as well and I hope this answered some of your questions.


	4. Flamed

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Summary: A love that will never be forgotten, but what happens if your one true love comes back as your sister's White lighter? Would you stay with the man you now love or go back to the one you were meant to be with?

Authors Note: I just put the prophecy here just in case....

_"The one born last will be pulled in both directions once her powers come in rapid waves, the last born will fill the watchful eye of her protector and choose the side you truly seek but be careful dangers at every turn. Protector of you will split the bond you share and will choose his heart where lovers dwell." _

_"Fruit of two will be one in the years to come. A world changed by what you seeked, but things aren't always what they seem to be. Fruit of two will be one and bring the worlds as one."_

Chapter 4: flamed

"How could I still have feelings for Hunter? Why does he have to be **your **white lighter? It's good that you have a white lighter. I just wish I still didn't have feelings for him. I thought I got rid of them after he died!"

I couldn't believe it my sister wasn't listening to me! "Don't give me that look I did hear every word you-more like ranting that you said and I can't help it that Hunter is my white lighter. I thought you loved Bobby?"

"I do. My old feelings for Hunter came back. What am I supposed to do?" I knew she couldn't give me an answer because I knew it was my own rightful decision. I knew I had to change the topic or I was going to go mad.

"What are you going to do for your fourteenth birthday? I know it's not until next week, but I figured we could do something before then if you wanted too?"

I was hoping she would want too but I saw the look in her eyes. More like her eyes changed colors; from blue to black and then Isabella flamed out of Bobby and mine's room. How could she have flamed?

Authors Note 2: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating in a while but school is a major pain.

I figured I would post something even though this is really short chapter. I will try and get the next one out as soon as I can, but if I don't there will probably be one or two out next weekend because I won't be here tomorrow (Sunday) and then school starts all over again!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


	5. It's up to you

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Summary: A love that will never be forgotten, but what happens if your one true love comes back as your sister's White lighter? Would you stay with the man you now love or go back to the one you were meant to be with?

"_The one born last will be pulled in both directions once her powers come in rapid waves, the last born will fill the watchful eye of her protector and choose the side you truly seek but be careful dangers at every turn. Protector of you will split the bond you share and will choose his heart where lovers dwell."_

"_Fruit of two will be one in the years to come. A world changed by what you seeked, but things aren't always what they seem to be. Fruit of two will be one and bring the worlds as one."_

Chapter 5: It's up to you

"Who are you?" I just stared at this woman in black robes who had apparently summoned me because I don't flame. I can't that's not my dad's power. He's not the source anymore.

"My name is June Care to the human world, but down here I am known as the source. I summoned you here because I can sense great power coming from you. I've had seers tell me that you will serve me in a years time, but I can't wait I want you to make a decision I will give you a week to make your choice."

The source flicked her hand at me and I was engulfed in flames once again. I arrived in the manor- in my room.

I just thought to myself 'Why me?' I saw orbs from the corner of my eye. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you Uncle Leo." "I'm not Leo." "Fine I don't want to talk to you Hunter!"

He sat next to me on my bed and said, "Isabella, you remember what the prophecy said about you having to choose right?" I didn't say anything, so I just nodded my head for him to continue. "I have been watching you and let me tell you your powers are coming in very fast. I take it the source has had a meeting with you already?" We both knew it was a rhetorical question but I just nodded my head again.

I had to change the subject so I said, "How is Bobby treating you, Hunter?" I looked at his face and could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but I knew he would. "He doesn't like me because I was Lana's ex-boyfriend and that I'm your white lighter. I think he's mad at the elders on that part. What did the source say to you."

I knew I couldn't get away that easy. "She told me I have a week to decide. What if I've already made my decision?" "I don't think it's that easy Isabella. I think you might need just a week to decide. I hear you going to be turning fourteen. What do you want for your birthday?"

I couldn't tell him that I thought he was cute so, I said, "I don't know yet. You can surprise me." "I hear the elders calling me. I want you to remember that the decision is up to you, Isabella."

I watched him orb out. I looked towards the ceiling and said, "Don't you know that I know it's up to me." I knew I would get a response back but I couldn't help but pull an Aunt Piper.

I went downstairs in hopes to see if my family had returned from Bobby and Lana's but when I went downstairs I saw Lana sitting there at the kitchen table. "The source didn't hurt you?" "No, she didn't. Why aren't you still at your birthday party?" She motioned for me to sit down in the chair beside her, so I did.

"I've seen the way you look at Hunter and I don't like it. I want you to stop he's not going to be interested in you that way and besides I think he still likes me, Isabella." and then she shimmered away. I couldn't believe it she knew that I thought Hunter was cute but I didn't no why she told me things I already knew. Damn it and she still didn't answer as to why she wasn't at her birthday party.

Something just wasn't right.

**Authors Note: I'm working on the next chapter which I should have it out tomorrow or tonight. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hoped this helped you out Druid of the moon, as to who was talking and if it didn't please let me know, and I know that's not your pen name anymore I just haven't written down your new one yet.**

****


	6. Stuck

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 6: Stuck

Leavesall over the place and their colors are so pretty. As I followed the path and looked at the scenery I wondered if Lana really ever loved Bobby. I mean she seems to, but now that Hunter is back in the picture I wonder who she'll choose.

I continued walking the pebbled path not really caring where it was taking me. I was just glad to get away from "the triangle" as I like to call it, but why did I keep thinking about it.

All of a sudden the clear blue sky turned into a grey sky. I didn't want it to rain and I wanted to go home but I lost my way. That's what I get for not paying attention. "Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo!" Why wasn't he coming? "Hunter! Hunter!" All of a sudden blue orbs where at my side. "Uncle Leo?" "It's just me, Hunter." "I tried calling for Uncle Leo, but why didn't he come?" "I don't know. It looks like it's fixing to rain. Hold my hand and I'll take you back to the manor." I held his hand and tingles went through my body. We were surrounded in blue orbs and when I opened my eyes we where back where I first started.

"Do you know if there is any shelter around here?" "I don't know. I haven't seen anything, except the scenery." "We better find a place before it starts to pour."

We kept walking for what seemed like hours and since I didn't have my watch I would say it probably was at least an hour before I saw shelter. We both ran to the door. Hunter knocked first and when no one answered I kicked the door with my foot and it opened.

Hunter went in fist and the he said, "It's safe to come inside." I went inside the cottage wasn't so bad. It had a big living room, one bedroom, bathroom, a big kitchen, and food in the pantry. "I'm tired. I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed Hunter." "No you're taking the bed and I'll take the couch." "I called you here from whatever you where doing and it was a waist, so that's why I insist you take the bed." "Fine how about this, you and I will both take the bed, and will sleep with our backs to each other." "That'll work. Thanks Hunter."

As I went into the bedroom and lay down I wondered if I was ever going to get home. I figured Lana was mad at me and I finally accepted that, but I can't help how I feel. I drifted off to sleep and hoped that I would be home tomorrow morning.

The next day I woke up to feel arms around me. I turned my face to see who was next to me and it was Hunter, but what was his arm doing around my waist? I wiggled free and left the bed. I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Hunter came into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "I never knew you could cook." I saw the grin on his face. "Yes. Do you know if we can go home?" "I haven't tried to orb. I figured we could do it when you're ready."

I put have the scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon on his plate and the rest of it was on my plate.

We finished eating and Hunter washed and put away the dishes. "I'm ready to go home." I held on to his hand and I we ended up still in the kitchen. "Why can't we go anywhere?"

Authors Note: I'm sorry I know I said I would have this up yesterday and I did but I took it down. And the next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow.


	7. First kiss and Home

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Authors Note: If anyone was wondering last chapter was in Isabella's POV, sorry if that confused anyone.

Chapter 7: First kiss and home

We just stood there. I didn't remove my hand from Hunter's it was like we were frozen in time, but I knew that couldn't happen because nobody else was here. I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes and I tried to will them not to spill but I could feel the tears coming down as I stood there still looking up at Hunter.

The tears were coming more rapidly than I would have liked and I understood why. I just wanted to go home. Hunter must have sensed that I was scared because he brushed my fallen tears with his thumb. All of a sudden his hand cupped my chin and then he leaned down and my lips met his. I tried to ignore that his thumb wasn't wet and cold as he was kissing me. It felt strange when we kissed because his tongue kept moving in side my mouth and I just continued letting him kiss me I didn't know what else to do. Finally he pulled away and just looked at me.

I didn't want to say anything I was to afraid to break this moment between us, so I did the only thing I've seen other couples do- I kissed Hunter back and hoped that I kissed alright.

This time is was my turn to pull out of the kiss. I saw the look in his green eyes- he was amused, but ashamed at what he just did. I didn't know what to say.

"Isabella, I-we shouldn't have done that," He must have seen the confusion on my face. "It was good. Kind of sloppy on your part, but with practice you'll get better. I'm going to go for a walk and since I still haven't figured why I can't orb. Maybe there's something that will- I don't know maybe there's a portal or something. I'll be back soon."

I watched him walk out the door and close it behind him. I didn't know when he would be back. I hoped he would return safely. I went into the living room and sat down on the loveseat and went to sleep.

The next thing I hear is Hunter telling me to wake up. "Isabella, wake up. I found a way to get you back home!" I rubbed my eyes and mumbled what I hope was an understandable, "What?" "I don't have time for explanations. Let's go!" I got up and fell back down. I didn't feel very well. Hunter scooped me up in his arms and I put my arms around his neck. He opened the door and then closed it. He ran while still holding on to me. He wasn't kidding when he said he found a way for me to get back home. He stepped through the portal, but to me it just looked like scenery.

We found are self's in the manor living room. Nobody was home or so I thought. My sister came into the living room from the kitchen. "Everyone has been looking for the both of you. Where did you two run off too?"

I just looked at Lana and said, "I don't know. How long have we been gone for?" "Almost a week, your birthday is tomorrow. Don't worry about telling the rest of the family about your choice that you have to make I've already told them." "Thanks Lana. Where is everyone?" "Still looking for you, but they should be home shortly. I'm going back home."

She walked up to me and gave me a big hug and then whispered in my ear, "If you did something bad while you and Hunter where gone. I'll hurt you." and then she shimmered away.

Response to reviews

C.C. McKenna- Thank you for your review and being patient when it comes to me writing this story.

Lady Ladireniel- Thank you for your review it brought a smile to my face and thanks for being patient when it comes to me writing this story.

Meg- Thanks for reviewing, and if you get confused with this chapter you might want to re-read the new chapter 6! (lol)


	8. Shimmer

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Authors Note: (9-13) TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY I AM FINALLY 19!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 8: Shimmer

The path to follow and choose is not easy. The side of good or the side of evil at times can be blurred, but I have to make a choice, even if it's my birthday.

I knew my family where waiting downstairs but I didn't want to get up. I'd be even happier if I had friends, but being smart doesn't really help when you get teased because nobody wants to be around "the brain or the loaner."

I knew I didn't have to go to school today because the source wanted me to make my decision and could flame me down to the underworld at any moment. I pulled back my cover and stepped on the cold hardwood floor. I was about to open my bedroom door when I saw orbs form behind me in my mirror.

"Hunter, what are you doing in my bedroom?" "I just came to give you your first birthday present." As I was waiting for him to pull something out of his pocket; which he didn't he cupped my chin and kissed me. I was taken aback at first but then I got over it and we continued kissing until someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Isabella, are you up yet?" I quickly pulled away from Hunter and said, "Yea. I'll be down in a second." I waited for the footsteps to fade before I turned back to Hunter, "That is a very good present, maybe we could continue that present tonight?" "We'll see. Now get downstairs. I have to go the elders don't want me down here-unless you call." I watched him orb away before I opened my bedroom door.

I had breakfast with my family and after we finished eating and cleaning our plates. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I heard my aunt Paige, say, "Close your eyes."

I did and when I opened the back up I was looking face to face with the source. "I know this is a little early but have you made your decision yet?" I wonder what would happen if I told her no? I might as well give it a shot. "No." "Are you lying to me?" "No." "I'll give you two more hours." And then I was back in the living room. "What did the source say?" asked my mom. "I haven't decided yet." "You're kidding right." "Mom, don't worry about it. I know that in the end I'll make the right choice."

Two hours went by pretty fast. I was just putting away the things I received from everyone; my aunts two a charm bracelet, my parents a birthday card and ten bucks each, and from my sister and Bobby a CD.

When I flamed out again.

"Your time is up. What's your choice?"

I did lie earlier when I said I hadn't made my decision yet. I just wanted to see what she would do. "I'm staying good." I figured she would flame me back up or I would have to fight one of her loyal demons, but no instead I get a fireball thrown at me. I couldn't call for Hunter or Uncle Leo, so I panicked and closed my eyes.

The next thing I know I'm back home. "Isabella, you shimmered!" I couldn't believe it I shimmered! I just looked at my mom, dad, and Lana then grinned. Lana didn't look to happy about it.

Response:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!!


	9. Five years later

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

**Authors Note:** **I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT I DO HAVE A LIFE OUTSTIDE OF FANFICTION AND WRITER'S BLOCK DIDN'T HELP MUCH, BUT I'M BACK ON TRACK.... I hope!**

**On to this chapter which has been moved up to Five years after the last chapter!**

Chapter 9: Five years later

I remember the night of my fourteenth birthday when things took a turn for the worse brought on by my sister's stubborn understanding that her ex-boyfriend Hunter was with me from that moment on.

_I shimmered into Lana's room very excited to tell her that Hunter and I were together, but I saw them in bed together. Lana's arms on Hunter's chest and when I saw Hunter wake up and looking very confused that's when I shimmered back into my bedroom. __I sat there on my bed and cried because I knew my sister had tricked Hunter some how into going to bed with her. _

I couldn't think about that night anymore. Hunter and I are married our four year anniversary was yesterday. We have a little girl who is two years old and she looks like me, but has Hunter's green eyes.

There have been many changes in the halliwell family-my daughter Janie is one of them, but so is my niece Jenna who is two years older then Janie and the weird thing is-is Hunter is Jenna's father, so my daughter and niece's life's are already complicated because they are sister's and cousins to each other.

"Mama, Jenna is dooeng magc!" I had to watch my niece and my daughter. I asked Lana to bind Jenna's powers but she wouldn't, so just for fairness I didn't bind my own daughter's powers.

I entered the living room where they were supposed to be playing. I found Jenna sitting on the couch looking very innocent. "Jenna what did you do?" I looked into her green eyes and reminded myself that she was Janie's sister and shuttered as to how Lana could do this to her own little girl. "Auntie, I just made you a flower." She held out her hand and a pink carnation was in it. I took it from her and said, "Thank you. You know you are not supposed to do magic. Why did you make me this flower?" I sat down by the coffee table and then said, "Well." She just looked at me those beautiful green eyes of hers' and said, "I wanted to do magic. I'm sorry." I looked behind me to check on Janie and then I said, "I have to go talk to your mom Jenna, so Hunter is going to watch the both of you."

I left them both in the living room so I could go call Hunter in the kitchen. "Hunter, I need you!" Blue and white orbs came into the kitchen and formed into Hunter. "What's wrong, Isabella?" "I just have to go talk to Lana and I need you to watch your daught..ers. I just need, well I don't know how long I will need hopefully Bobby isn't there and it will go much easier. I love you and bye."

I know I shouldn't have left him just like that but I really did need to talk to Lana. I shimmered into her living room and saw Bobby and her.....I covered my eyes with my hand and said, "Clothes on now!" "Isabella what are you doing here?!" I heard Lana ask. "I need to talk to you." "Could it have not waited?" asked Bobby which I wasn't expecting him to say anything. "It can't Bobby it's a sisterly matter."

I shimmered into the kitchen and waited for Lana and Bobby to get dressed. "Lana, I'm going to go the uh-grocery store." "See you in ten minutes." I just glared at Lana because we both knew that this may take more then just ten minutes. She sat down across from me at the kitchen table. "You could have called first before shimmering inside my home. Aren't' you worried about personal gain?"

I just sat there thinking that personal gain wasn't my problem. "Not really."

"Isabella if you are here to talk about Jenna I don't want to here it. I've told you I'm not going to tell her or Bobby about Hunter being her father and I'm not binding her powers." I just looked at her and wanted to use my mind power on her but I knew I couldn't.

"Lana, when you tricked Hunter into sleeping with you did you think about the consequence's? Don't answer that. She's Janie's sister and my niece. Jenna will get older and become wiser and see similarities between her and Janie and when that happens what are you going to do about it then?"

"Five year's ago I wanted Hunter back in my arms and that was the only way I could think to do it. I didn't think about being able to get pregnant. Before you even ask me the question you are probably wondering about. Bobby at first asked why Jenna has green eyes and I told him that are great great great grandmother had green eyes. I lie get over it."

I couldn't take it anymore I shimmered out of there and back to the kitchen in my house. I wanted my aunts, mom and dad, but they were all at work. I had they day off. I wanted to tell someone that Jenna's was Hunter's as well, but I guess I would have to wait until the time was right. I need to know what the rest of Jenna's power's were before I made my decision.


	10. Shim sparkle

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 10: Shim sparkle

I didn't know whether to stomp my foot on the kitchen floor in frustration or go tell Janie and Jenna the truth.

I decided on stomping my foot and then shimmer to my mom's office.

("I couldn't" is Lana's Pov)

I couldn't believe how my own sister acted! I realized my mistake after I saw how hurt Hunter was after he realized what he/I did. I came to my senses and realized I loved Bobby.

She should be grateful that Hunter is married to her, and that I don't have feeling for him anymore.

"Lana, is Isabella still here?" I didn't' realize Bobby was back already. "No. she's gone."

I walked over to Bobby and kissed him. I didn't know what else to do and I couldn't take it out on Bobby, even if that's what some married woman do to their husbands.

("Isabella don't..." IS Isabella's POV continued)

"Isabella don't do that!" "Sorry mom. I didn't mean to disturb your work or you, but well I did."

My mom looked at me with concern. She knew something was wrong because I rambled like my aunt Paige when something was up. "Take a deep breath. Now tell me how my grandchildren are doing?"

Just then my mom and I noticed blue and white orbs which formed into Hunter. "Isabella, Janie just watched Jenna shim sparkle, but the only thing is-is I don't know where she shim sparkled too."

My mom and I just looked at each other and them my mom said," What is shim sparkle?" We both waited for Hunter to say something. "Janie came up with the name, but it's just like shimmering but you end up leaving a sparkle of orbs behind you."

I just looked at my mom-who had a confused look on her face. Hunter orbed out and I shimmered out- well we both shimmered to the manor.

"Janie!" yelled Hunter and I. Janie orbed into my outstretched arms. "Janie do you know where Jenna went too?" "She went aunt Lana, uncle Bob." I kissed Janie on the forehead and then handed her to Hunter. I shimmered into Bobby and Lana's living room.

Authors Note: Did anyone besides me think that this chapter is choppy?

Response:

Scribe of Gryffindor - Thanks for reviewing and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm glad you like this story.

Meg-Thanks for reviewing


	11. Bad news

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 11: Bad News

Jenna was in Lana's arms and Bobby's arms were wrapped around Lana's waist.

"Lana, Bobby did you see Jenna come home?"

"Yes, but why did she have orbs behind her when she shimmered?"

I was jumping for joy. "I'm glad you asked that Bobby, and I can give you the answer."

Bobby looked from me than to Lana with a worried expression on his face.

I was way to happy about the truth finally being revealed but I couldn't help it. I looked at Lana and could see she wasn't very happy. "Jenna is part witch, demon, and white lighter."

He had mixed expression on his face: fear and denial. I should know those expressions well because even though I saw Lana and Hunter together. I was afraid that my eyes were playing tricks on me and that I didn't want to believe my own sister could do that to me.

"I think you are lying Isabella. Lana would never cheat on me!"

I could see Lana grinning...grinning so evilly I knew what she was going to say.

"Bobby you are right she is lying."

"No, I'm not!" I looked at Jenna and asked, "Jenna, can you shim sparkle to me, please?"

Jenna just nodded her head and the next think I know she's in my arms, but her orb trail is just a little bit still there.

I stared at Lana and Bobby. Bobby was overwhelmed and Lana looked like she could kill me if she could. Lana turned to Bobby and said, "I was tricked into thinking that you came home late that night."

I knew she was desperate to keep telling lies, but we both knew that it was the truth. We both waited for Bobby to say something or anything for that matter. "Auntie Isabella, I'm going to go play with Janie."

Before Jenna could leave Bobby said, "Jenna, I don't want you going over there. Mommy and I want to spend time with you."

Jenna looked at me with her sad green eyes. We both knew that she was torn in between playing with her cousin/sister, but she didn't get to spend a lot of time with her parents either.

I put her down and she walked over to Bobby. He picked her up and then Bobby stared at me and said, "Isabella I think you should leave and take your lies with you."

I could believe it. He believed Lana over me! Knowing I wouldn't lie at all. Except this time, but this was important. I shimmered home to find my mom waiting for me in the sun room.

"Isabella, I'm still confused as to what shim sparkle is?"

I just looked at my mom and I wanted to cry so much, but I knew that would have to wait until later. "All you need to know is that I don't think Jenna will be coming over here anymore. Bobby, Lana, and I just got into a huge argument and the kids can't play with each other anymore. If you don't mind I need to go to sleep."

I shimmered to my bedroom. I figured my mom could ask Hunter, and then break the news to Janie. I didn't have the heart to do it.

Authors Note: I really don't care for the title of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else.

Responses:

Meg-thanks for reviewing!

Scribe of Gryffindor-Thanks for reviewing and no you didn't tell me that that was your real name. And do you want me to use your penname when I do my responses or your real name?

C.C. McKenna- Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Ten years later

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 12: Ten years later

That night when mom told Janie that she couldn't play with her cousin anymore. I heard her cry. I wanted to be there for her, but I was afraid that if I did the whole truth would come out.

It's been ten years since that happened. Janie is twelve years old now and Jenna is fourteen. They aren't aloud to see each other still. I tried to talk to Bobby over the years, but he wouldn't change his mind.

I was baking cookies for the girls before they came home. Jenna was very stubborn just like the rest of us Halliwell woman, but when it came to her sister/cousin she was protective of her and she didn't care what Bobby and Lana demanded she came over after school anyway.

I grabbed the tray of cookie dough to stick it in the oven and that's when I saw Lana. I put the cookies in the oven to cook and then set my timer for ten-fifteen minutes. "What do you want Lana?"

I glared at her. I didn't want her being here. She won't even let her own daughter see her sister. At least I'm not taking that away from them.

"I need your help."

I waited for her to continue. I know we worked together when the Charmed Ones need more then just there powers, but that was about it.

"Well are going to continue?"

"Uh, yeah. Jenna, she's been asking questions about Janie-as to why they look slightly similar. I don't know what to tell her. I mean I tell her that there cousins and that's probably why, but I don't think she believes me. She's so damn persistent!"

"I told you she would. You can deal with it yourself!"

I watched her shimmer away. I didn't care at the moment. I knew the girls would be coming home in about five minutes, so I got the cookies out of the oven and waited for them to cool off.

"Mom, where home and Jenna has something to ask you!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I hollered back. I couldn't believe that five minutes when by so fast. It donned on me that they probably shim sparkled over here.

"Hi, mo..."

"Don't you 'hi mom' me young lady. Janie and Jenna did you both shim sparkle to get here faster?" I saw the guilty looks on their faces. "Don't worry about it. That reminds me. Jenna, your mom stopped by here. She said you are asking about why you and Janie look slightly similar." She shook her head. "I think you both should sit down."

They took a seat near each other at the kitchen table. I took a deep breath and then took my own seat across from them. "I want you both to know that I love you both and that I didn't tell either of you because things got complicated before I could. Maybe I should call Hunter."

"Aunt Isa, would you just please tell us?"

"Jenna, Janie you are both sisters and cousins. Jenna you and Janie have the same dad. Jenna, Hunter is your father, so that would explain your green eyes and the shim sparkle."

I looked at both of them. Janie looked over at the one person she trusted and started crying. Jenna she just hugged Janie and I could hear her whisper, "It'll be okay. I will still be here for you. Nothing or no one can change that."

As Jenna was letting go of her sister/cousin there was a bluish green light covering the both of them and then they both disappeared.


	13. A New Beginning

Title: What changes bring

Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 13: A new beginning

A/N: Just to let everyone know I'm making a new Charmed story, but it will also go along with a slightly continuation with this story.

Here's a look at the short first chapter of "A Love Foretold" because it's not all complete.

Mortals, demon, and a fallen elder will reside with the power of four.

They must over come their past differences

Before the powers of light, earth,

Movement and air are born because the change of life is coming soon and they are running out of time…

a/n2: Please let me know if any of you are interested in my new story "A Love Foretold" because if you're not than i won't bother writing the rest of it.


End file.
